


Why skating is dangerous

by Mickibooo (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Skates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mickibooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows that his ankle is at least sprained.<br/>Going skating wasn't exactly the best idea, he supposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why skating is dangerous

Harry sighed quietly, holding his aching foot. His ance hurt though gladly, didn't seem broken.  
Not that a sprained ankle was a great pre-Christmas gift.  
Going skating at a frozen lake in the middle of nowhere hadn't exactly been the best idea he's ever had.   
He didn't know what to do, pain flaring through his body whenever he tried to move properly.  
He wasn't able to stand up and nobody seemed to be close.  
"Why did I even think that this would be fun?" the young man mumbled, trying to get an overview of the place.  
He hadn't exactly been there often, the place being hidden inside of a small forest.  
The man found the place while taking a frustrated walk after his best friends had been too demanding.  
They always tried to drag him out of his small home, claiming that he needed to get to know more people.  
So what if he didn't like the crowds which formed around Christmas time?  
So what if he didn't like crowds in general?  
It shouldn't make a difference to them.  
Harry shook his head.  
This most definitely wasn't what he wanted to think about now.  
All of a sudden then, he saw a figure about fifty or one hundred meters away from him.  
"Oi! Help! Over here! Help!" he called out as loudly as he could.  
Apparently it worked, the male turning around and looking over to him.  
"Help, please!" Harry called out once more, just wanting the stranger to notice him.  
It only took about two minutes, until the man knelt beside him.  
"What happened?" he asked, his voice melodic, though cold.  
Harry sighed, looking up at the stranger, though he wasn't able to say anything else when his gaze fell onto his face.  
Light blond, almost white, hair, grazing a sharp face. His pale skin, seemed almost aristocratic and his pink lips stood out against his white complexion.  
"Hello?" Harry was pushed out of his thoughts by the angelic voice.  
"Can you hear me?"  
"Yeah.." the dark haired man only mumbled, breathlessly.  
"Sorry.." he stared after another few seconds, as the frosty wind blew through his hero's hair.  
"Uhm.." he mumbled then, shaking his head to focus.  
"I was skating when I slipped and fell. Not exactly something that makes me seem smart, I guess." he chuckled quietly, the blond man only nodding.  
"Alright, well, I'll bring you to the hospital then." he replied and before Harry could protest, he was lifted up into strong arms. Well, truth be told, he wouldn't have protested.  
Tucked into his hero's arms, he nestled his nose into the other's neck, holding onto him properly now.  
He felt safe.


End file.
